


Resonance is Far Away (Trying to Complicate my Thinking)

by ForMemoriesSacrfice (Eugene_Kline_Sims)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Delusions, Gen, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mental Instability, Unreliable Narrator, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, he’s not a bad guy, just struggling, phil is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/ForMemoriesSacrfice
Summary: The dead are surrounding Wilbur and he can’t deal.Title; Taken from Hungover In The City of Dust by Autoheart.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 53





	Resonance is Far Away (Trying to Complicate my Thinking)

**Author's Note:**

> So that final Huh? I added some dialogue to better fit my idea.

The thing about Wilbur Soot is he is an actor first and foremost. And he's  _ good _ at acting.

Acting like he was fine.

Acting like he was sane. 

Most people believe Schlatt was why he went over the edge, and the Ram Hybrid played a part, but it wasn’t the sheer betrayals alone that sent Wilbur over the edge. In a sense, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. It had been a descent a long time coming. 

Wilbur never truly wanted to be president. Not really, and when he caved and agreed to lead, it became evident why he refused. Politics was a ruthless game. The game a sensitive soul like Wilbur wasn’t meant for, and instead of adapting, he broke, and it was inevitable. 

As he stands in his room full of fire, Phil’ looking at him, and God, Wilbur can’t stand that look. The shadows that had taken to following him around were also looking at him. They took the form of his friends and family burnt beyond recognition. They want justice, and it’s fair, he supposes, but Wilbur isn’t sure he’s ready to face his sins. He does know one thing. He doesn’t want it to hurt.

Phil was here. Phil would stop it from hurting. A laugh bubbles to his chest and Wilbur says something, but he doesn’t hear himself. He doesn’t know what he has said. He finds he doesn’t care. He rounds on Phil. Phil would stop it from hurting. Phil would always stop it from hurting. 

“Phil, Phil, kill me. Can’t you hear them? They’re coming for me.” A whole slew of emotions cross across Phil’s face, and he shakes his head.

“Wilbur, I can’t do that. You're my son.” A maniacal quavering laugh leaves Wilbur. Phil wasn’t going to kill him, and the zombies were getting closer. Wilbur couldn’t let them get to him. He  _ wouldn’t _ let them get to him. No, no, he won’t. Nothing would get past Wilbur Soot, and he’d have the last laugh. He would always have the last laugh. 

“Please don’t let them kill me. Please do it for yourself. If they do it, you got to understand. They’ll make it hurt. I can’t; I don’t want to hurt. Please don’t let me get hurt, Phil.”

“Wil, who are they?”

How could Phil not see them? They had increased in number. Oh God, they had increased in number. Dave’s and bodies came closer and no, no, no. This wasn’t happening. Why wouldn’t Phil just kill them? He swings his hand around in an arch.

“The dead Phil. Can’t you see them?” Phil looks horrified, and he shakes his head.

“It’s just you and I here, Wil.” Wilbur violently shakes his head.

“No, no. You're lying to me. Phil, Phil, they’re right on top of me. Get them off. Please don’t let them hurt me!” Pain flashes across Phil’s face, and he pulls Wilbur forward and 

_ WarmwarmwarmsafephilphilPHIL _

Phil’s crying now, but Wilbur can barely hear him over the cacophony of the dead. He wants it to stop. Why won’t Phil make it stop? Didn’t Phil say he would always protect Wil? Why wasn’t he protecting Wilbur now? Could he truly not hear him. 

Phil whispers in Wilbur’s ear, “I’m sorry, Wilbur. I’m so sorry.”

With that, Phil draws his sword back and drives it through Wilbur’s body and Wilbur? Wilbur’s at peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda got messy toward the end but I wanted to show my own take on Wilbur’s mental decline. I might do an add on with Phil’s POV I don’t know for sure. It’s 1:39 in the morning I should be sleeping but now I’m going to write Phil’s POV.
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: asheryapal


End file.
